How did we fall in love? A One Direction love story
by Harmony the Dark Angel
Summary: After a great tour and a brief trip downtown in Quebec, 1D encounter two girls and Niall and Harry fall deeply in love. Will these girls return the feelings or will the Irish British cuties be rejected? and what happens if Liam and Zayn get in on the fight for love? NO FLAMES PLEASE! IF YOU DON'T LIKE 1D DON'T READ! Co written by my best friend Caylee. Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Harmony the Dark Angel here! This is a new story written by me and my best friend Caylee. Its about One Direction and how they met us and fell in love with us, its a drama and romance. We really hope you enjoy.**

**By the way, in the story we use different names. **

**My name is Laila and Caylee's is Peyton. We're sisters, I have red hair and she has blonde.**

**Here is our personality's: **

**Peyton(Caylee): Shy, Timid and a bookworm. Her hair is long and is straight. She has bright blue eyes and a bubbly personality. Her preferred outfit is Flannel shirt and ripped jeans, and favorite color is blue. She will be Niall Horan's girlfriend later on.**

**Laila(Me, Holly): Weird, funny and flirty. My hair is a really light red, cut to my chin on the left side and on the right it drifts down to my shoulder. I also have bright green streaks in my hair. My eyes are green and I wear purple and red lipstick. My preferred outfit is a black tank top, white hoodie and blue jeans. I will be Harry Styles' girlfriend**

**We hope you enjoy! No hate please! **


	2. Chapter One: I just might fancy

Harry's POV

"I'm in love with you... and all your little things." We all sang and ended our last concert of our tour. Everyone clapped and cheered. I took in a couple breaths.

"Thank you everyone!" I yelled, "this tour was amazing!"

"You mean amazayn!" Someone in the crowd screamed. I chuckled behind my breath.

"Haha, Amazayn...hmm okay," Zayn smiled, "this tour was amazayn!" we all laughed.

"You guys are just so beautiful and really supportive." I replied to the crowd. The cheers and screams became louder.

"Yeah, like when Harry got all that hate..." Niall said smiling. "you guys were there for him."

"You guys are truly the best!" We all said. "good night everybody!" We yelled before we hopped off stage. The stage got dark and we could still hear the fans talking as we joined the crew in the back.

"Hey guys, I was thinking we could take a vacation in Toronto," Liam said.

"But it's so cold there." Louis replied.

"Yeah, but there's MCDONALDS!" Nialls screamed. We all laughed.

"Okay then, it settled. Toronto here we come baby!" Louis said. We almost fell on the floor laughing. I started walking, the chats between me and the boys were special. I felt like I had known them all my life, not four years. We finally came out of the backdoor and secretly made our way to the limo, I couldn't wait to get to the hotel. My head was starting to kill me. I looked out the window at all the people walking, the lights of stores and the fans chasing after our vehicle. The hotel wasn't far, but it felt like a million years to me. I practically fell out of the door when it was opened. We grabbed our luggage and hurried into the building before we were mobbed by directioners. Louis reached into his pocket and dug out the key. I smiled as the lock opened up. We all fell through the door. After a couple minutes we got off the ground and stood up. We soon had unpacked all our stuff. Zayn's bag exploded with hair stuff..

"Zayn? Why do you have so much hair conditioner and stuff?" Louis questioned. We all groaned.

"Why do you ask him that?" Liam muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Because his reaction is funny." Louis replied. I slapped him playfully.

"Because, a comb doesn't just make this.." Zayn points to his hair. "PURFECTION!" We all laughed. I sat down by the window and gazed at the sunset.

"Aww, what's wrong my Hazza?" Louis said and leaned his head on my shoulder. I chuckled. "where's that big smile? Don't smile... don't smile.." Louis said poking my cheek. I grinned and playfully pushed his face away.

"You're a idiot," I laughed.

"But I'm adorable." He rubbed his hands over his body. I fell off of the window-sill laughing.

"Suuuuure..." I picked myself up off of the floor and slapped him gently.

"My cheek meat!" I facepalmed and sat down on my bed. I grabbed the book I was reading, the book was pretty interesting, sometimes I just couldn't put it down. The main character is a famous country singer in a band, they're are two girls that meet them while on vacation in Quebec. The lead singer and the band all fall for both the girls. Except for the lead singer and his second best friend, his second best friend falls for the blonde. And the lead falls for the red head. I can't stop thinking about how this sort of matches our lives...well, except for the fact that we haven't found any attractive young ladies. I sighed and opened the book. I began to read the seventh chapter. It was so amazing and the words literally pulled me deeper and deeper into the book.

"HARRY!" Niall yelled.

"What? Oh sorry... I was reading." I said putting the book down.

"Can we go get some food, like Mcdonalds?" Niall pouted.

"Fine.. but I have an idea..." The boys looked at me weird.

* * *

Niall's POV

After about a half an hour we looked like seniors in an old folks home... We looked weird... But it would work. I stood beside Liam, teenagers stared at us as we passed by. I heard some whisper things like:

"They look familiar," or "Are these One Directions Grandpas?" I rolled my eyes at these comments and kept walking. My eyes fluttered towards a blonde standing next to a redhead. Her long blonde hair swept down her arms, her bright blue eyes captivated me. I stopped myself and stared. Her laugh pierced the air and made my heart flutter. I swallowed the lump in my throat and called the boys. Harry turned around and strutted back to me.

"Why'd you stop?" He asks, I sigh and lift a finger to the girls. He turned his gaze and I looked at him. His jaw dropped and he gasps. His eyes were looked toward the redhead with the green eyes and purple lips( I LOVE PURPLE LIPSTICK XD). I had a feeling she was kinda emo, but her smile said that she wasn't. I kept my gaze on the blonde. She slightly turned her shoulder and spotted me. Her eyes met mine and I turned pale. She whispered something in the red head's ear and pointed to me and Harry. They gave us a disgusting look and left. I don't get it...

* * *

Liam's POV

We were sitting at a table eating our food. Niall was acting weird, he wasn't eating. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"Niall, what's wrong?" I whispered, I glanced over to the table next to us. I had toned my voice down so the girls that were eating beside us didn't hear me. He didn't answer. He kept playing with the french fry in his hand. I continued to stare at him in worry.

"I've got it!" He yelled. Everyone looked at him. He ducked his head, I facepalmed. We stayed in silence for a couple of minutes and munched on the stuff in front of us. Finally, everyone began eating their food again. We all looked around and then averted our gaze to Niall. I was just about to ask what he had but Harry beat me to it.

"What do you got?" Harry questioned, his mouth full of food. Niall turned his head in every direction, looking for anyone who was watching us. He came back to us with an answer I didn't understand.

"Those girls, they gave us that look, remember?" I pushed my head slightly to the right in confusion. "they did that because we look like this," he whispered, raising his hands up past his head then sliding them down his torso.

"What girls?" I asked. Niall turned to me.

"There were these two hot girls, one was a redhead and the other was blonde." He replied.

"How come I didn't see em'?" Zayn asks. I nodded in agreement, I hadn't seen them either.

"Maybe cause you kept looking at yourself in the shop windows," Harry retorted. Zayn glared at him, he smiled at the black haired boy mischievously and went back to his food.

"I think I caught a glimpse of the blonde...did she have long hair?" Louis puts the subject back to the girls. "but why are you so interested, Niall?"

"I think I might fancy the blonde."


	3. Chapter Three: Falling For

Louis's POV

I dropped the french fry and stared at Niall in shock. My mouth hung open and I swore that a few flies flew in.

_I did see the blonde..._

_I did see the redhead..._

_And I do fancy the blonde as well..._

_AND SHE'S MINE! Even though I don't know her...still! She is-_

"LOU!" I snapped from my thoughts and lifted my head. Harry's hand flew in front of my face. I pushed it away and growled. His eyes widened. I sighed and told him not to bother me right now. I continued to eat my food in silence and listened to the chat. What really got me pissed off was Niall...

"Why is Louis so uptight?" I heard his 'little' whisper to Liam, I growled again and slammed my fist on the table.

"JUST DON'T ASK!" I screamed. The boys stared at me, so did a lot of other people. Niall stood up.

_Why was I getting so uptight about this chick?_

"Lou, calm down.." He started to raise his hands to my shoulders. I extended my arm and pulled his away from mine and reached my other hand up to slap him. His eyes widened in shock and he glared at me. Fire burnt in my eyes as I ceased my breathing. He reached up and slapped me back. I hissed at him and raised my knee, he moved out of the way and shoved me. I fell back into the counter and hit my head on the tiles. He came closer to me and I kicked him in the gut. He doubled over and groaned. I raised his head and squeezed his mouth with my fingers. He groaned again and punched me in the jaw. I jumped on top of him. I pulled his disguise off. All the girls come running. He growled at me and gives me a death glare. I was shoved out of the way by the fans. They mobbed Niall and screamed things that were not so appropriate to be saying in Mcdonalds with tons of kids and they're families.

"Niall! Can I have your autograph?!" Screamed one of the girls.

"Why are you with these old grandpas?" Questions surrounded him. His eyes turned into slits as he stared at them.

"QUIET!" He yelled at them. One girl started to cry.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry." He hugged her. She smiled with tears still flowing.

"Thanks Niall. You're my idol." She smiled, He smiled back. "my names Brittany." She said.

"That's a beautiful name." He answered.

"Thank you," The smile lit up her face as it grew. "Here's my number." She handed him a paper.

"Okay, I'll text you sometime." He replied, smiling. Good, so he's not into that blonde...

"So, where are the boys?" She asked. Niall hesitated. He finally pointed to me and then to the sighed and removed the old men disguises. Girls everywhere started to squeal. Some groaned and left and some screamed at us that Justin Bieber was better.

"Stop right there!" Harry yelled at the girls that said Justin Bieber was better. They stopped chatting at his outburst. "If you don't freaking like us... then why even ask us for autographs? Like seriously! I have gotten enough hate, so have the boys. Now leave.. or else." He snapped. Holy crap, thats the first time I've ever heard him threaten fans...

"Alright boys!" I turned and the Manager stood behind me. "you have to leave...NOW!" He shoved me hard in the back. I tripped over my own feet and started walking. I raised my eyebrow at Harry and shook my head, Niall followed my pursuit, soon he was beside me.

"Sorry," I muttered. He turned to me.

"Whatever, you probably meant it." He sighed. I glared at him.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" I snapped.

"Never mind, Louis." He rolled his blue eyes. I growled again, but didn't say anything. I started to walk faster until I pushed open the doors. I took off running, I didn't want to see anyone right now. Screw them, Screw Niall and Screw people at the moment. I shoved past many pedestrians. Girls screamed my name, I pushed them away. I had some follow me, I ran into alleys and hid myself, then wait and leave when they left. I finally got tired of running and walked up the street, pulling my hood over my face so no one would recognize me and keeping my head down. I shoved my hands into my pockets and sighed. I didn't see anyone in front of me until I bumped into them.

"Oh my god!" The yell pierced my ears as my hood fell back down, I hit the pavement and scraped my hands. I looked up and saw the blonde...

The blonde I was falling for...


End file.
